Hear Me
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: O que pode salvar uma pessoa quando ela perde alguém que ama tanto? [Songfic DG]


**N/a: Bom, vocês ja sabem, nada aqui me pertence... os personagens são da JK... e a música é da Kelly Clarkson, alias, a idéia do texto me pertence e a filhinha deles... **

**Boa leitura...**

Olhava a noite lá fora...

_Escute-me _

_Escute-me_

Um misto de tristeza e raiva a corroendo por dentro.

Tudo foi tão dificil, aqueles dias, pareciam durar anos, as horas, passavam devagar, parecia que estava parada no tempo.

Queria gritar alto, ver se assim, aqueles fantasmas a deixavam em paz.

Melancolia...

Dor...

_Você tem que estar por aí _

_Você tem que estar em algum lugar _

_Aonde você estiver _

_Eu estou esperando_

O cheiro dele, ainda estava em sua pele, em suas coisas, nos lençóis, nas suas roupas, em sua mente...

Pensava nele todos os dias. O queria ali, a irritando, a tocando, fazendo com que ela risse, queria passar a noite com ele, aquelas noites intermináveis, cheias de amor, agora tinham se tornado noites em claro, sozinha, na companhia de sua sombra, do vento solitário que tocava seu rosto, naquela noite fria...

_Porque há aquelas noites em que _

_eu canto uma canção para dormir _

_E eu espero que os meus sonhos _

_Tragam você para perto de mim _

_Você está ouvindo?_

Ainda se lembrava da maneira como ele sorria, como ele andava, como ele franzia a testa um pouco aborrecido...

Se lembrava de suas brigas, por elel ser um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley...

Conhecia todos os detalhes no rosto dele...

Estava presa a lembrança dele para sempre, só havia um caminho para acabar com tudo aquilo, e ela iria segui-lo, nem que para isso, tivesse que abandonar tudo, sua vida, seus amigos...

Mas agora, sua vida era ele, sempre foi, só tinha demorado para perceber...

Seus dias eram vazios, sem ele, nada fazia sentido...

_Escute-me _

_Eu estou chorando _

_Estou pronta agora _

_Vire o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo _

_Encontre-me _

_Estou perdida dentro da multidão _

_Está ficando alto _

_Eu preciso que você veja _

_Estou gritando por você, por favor,_

_Escute-me _

_Escute-me_

O amava tanto, que chegava a doer, não uma dor ruim, uma dor que ela adorava sentir, uma dor que a fazia se sentir viva, apaixonada, viciada.

Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer?

Por que ele tinha que ir?

Por que?

Por...

Perguntas sem respostas... que latejavam em sua cabeça, que a empediam de dormir, de seguir em frente...

_Escute-me _

_Você pode me escutar?_

_Escute-me_

Mas o passado era tão bom, estava se segurando naqueles dias... naquelas pequenas coisas que ela tinha vivenciado com ele...

Olhou para a rua lá em baixo... casais felizes... vivendo suas vidas felizes... ou talvez de aparência...

Mas com ele, as aparências nunca adiantavam, ele sabia exatamente o que ela pensava, o que ela sentia, quando estava triste, quando estava alegre, era só olhar em seus olhos...

_Eu ficava com medo de deixar alguem entrar _

_Mas torna-se tão solitário estar sozinha _

_Ninguém para conversar e ninguém para me abraçar _

_Eu não sou sempre forte _

_Oh, eu preciso de você aqui _

_Você está ouvindo?_

Tinha tentado esquecer aquele dia de inverno, o vestido preto que usava, a expressão vazia no rosto dele, o corpo imóvel naquele maldito caixão...

O sangue gelando dentro dela, seu coração apertado, as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, não ouvia o que o padre dizia, só ouviu sua alma implorando que ele voltasse...

Se lembrou dele, rindo, a beijando, do carro, da discussão boba, da batida... do hospital, do médico lhe dizendo que ele não tinha sobrevivido... logo ele que era tão forte, que amava tanto a vida...

Se sentou no chão do apartamento recém-comprado, chorando... se culpando...

_Escute-me _

_Eu estou chorando _

_Estou pronta agora _

_Vire o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo _

_Encontre-me _

_Estou perdida dentro da multidão_

_Está ficando alto _

_Eu preciso que você veja _

_Estou gritando por você, por favor,_

_Escute-me _

_Escute-me_

- Eu te amo tanto... tanto... - dizia ela como nas outras noites

Olhou a foto dele... sorrindo, os olhos vivos... as fotos, as lembranças, o amor, era tudo que tinha ficado, era o que ele tinha deixado...

Se lembrava do primeiro encontro, de quantas vezes ele dizia que a amava...

Se sentia cansada, derrotada, vazia, morta...

_Eu estou inquieta e nervosa _

_Eu caio, mas eu tento _

_Preciso que alguém entenda _

_Você pode me escutar?_

_Perdida em meus pensamentos _

_E, meu bem, eu estou longe _

_Por tudo que eu tenho _

_Você pode me escutar?_

Se levantou, andou pelo apartamento... parou ao encontrar a luz acesa de um dos quartos, foi até lá...

Ali, estava o maior bem que ele tinha deixado, a unica coisa, que só agora ela tinha entendido, era o unico caminho para continuar vivendo...

Se sentou na cama, ao lado da menina mais linda que havia, cabelos loiros como o do pai, pelo menos para ela, com seus dois anos, a abraçou, deixando seu coração se acalmar, sua alma ficar completa...

_Escute-me _

_Eu estou chorando _

_Estou pronta agora _

_Vire o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo _

_Encontre-me _

_Estou perdida dentro da multidão_

_Está ficando alto _

_Eu preciso que você veja _

_Estou gritando por você, por favor,_

_Escute-me _

_Escute-me_

Olhou nos olhos da filha, e sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro...

Sempre o amaria...

E aquele pequeno ser que os unia, era a maior prova disso...

Adormeceu ao lado dela, se sentindo mais leve e livre...

_Escute-me _

_Escute-me_

**N/a: Oi gente...**

**Tudo bom?**

**Bom, essa songfic saiu do nada...**

**Ta, num foi do nada...**

**Pensei bastante em uma pessoa...**

**A música é da Kelly Clarkson: Hear Me**

**Espero que gostem...**

**Beijos**

**Pra todo mundo...**

**by srta. Pontas**


End file.
